


A Day with the Boss

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Debt, Demencia is living the dream, F/M, Villains, kiss, solo trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Black Hat requests Demencia accompany him on a mission





	A Day with the Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakashisgirlfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisgirlfighter/gifts).

Flug frowned, sipping at his coffee and hoping the caffeine would hit his system soon as he stood by the controls, his finger poised over the button that would release Demencia for the day. He had only just dressed, hurrying as quickly as he could, his clothing wrinkled and mismatched, but the white lab coat hid his multitude of sins. Flug had hurried down to the cell where Demencia slept. Black Hat had summoned him early to his office this morning (before Flug was actually awake, which had scared his pants off. He had been dreaming of winning the Albert Einstein award for Science only to be torn awake by his body being ripped through a portal into Black Hat’s office.) Black Hat had informed Flug that he had a mission and that he wanted Demencia made ready to go with him, and no one else. 

Flug had been too shocked to ask any questions, had only replied with his usual: “Yes sir!” before Black Hat had sent him back to his room, just as painfully as he had been summoned. Flug had no idea what the mission was, or why Black Hat was only taking Demencia and not him, but he decided not to worry too much about it. A day without the boss on the island was a day he could work without fear. He grinned behind the paperbag he wore. He had an idea for a weapon that was sure would make Black Hat proud of him, and was sure to boost their sales! But right now he had to get Demencia up, out of her straightjacket and into some clothes before Black Hat summoned her. Demencia’s chaotic morning rampage was more likely to get him in trouble than her. Flug shook his head. How Black Hat put up with Demencia and her lunacy, Flub would never understand. 

Flug lifted up the bag that he wore on his head and took a hot, stimulating gulp of coffee just as the hatbots came rolling in across the smooth metal floor carrying a cage with Demencia’s victim of the morning, a minor heroic sidekick they had caught two days ago trying to sneak onto the island (probably hoping that getting at the boss would elevate him from sidekick to hero. Fool, Flug thought with a shake of his head.) Flug had saved the intruder for just such a morning when he was hoping to get Demencia to behave by giving her a treat. 

The sidekick, a young man calling himself Electroboy, was dressed in tight blue and silver spandex. (Flug vomited a little in his mouth at the name. Seriously? Where did these heroes and hero-wanna-bes come up with these names?) The sidekick yelled as he was brought into the room by several hatbots. 

“You can’t hold me!! When I get out of here, I'm gonna bring a world of hurt down on this place! You’ll see! Electroboy will blast this island into smithereens with my awesome electric powers!!” Electroboy’s hands sparked a bit, but the dampers that Flug had affixed to his wrists kept his powers check, which had been fairly weak to begin with. Amateur, Flug thought with an evil smile. The worst Electroboy could do was maybe zap a cellphone. 

Flug took another deep swallow of coffee, pulling his bag back in place as the bots carried the sidekick closer. “This will go easier if you’re quiet.” 

Electroboy fumed. “What are you doing to do to me? I’ll tell you nothing!” 

Flug sighed watching as the bot adjusted the cage over the large pit, lowering the crane to hook the top of the cage that held the sidekick and began to lift the cage upward. 

Electroboy stood up, holding the bars of his cage as he craned his neck trying to see, only just now seeming to notice the pit that dominated the middle of the room. “What’s down there?” 

Flug smiled behind his bag. “Just Demencia.” 

Electroboy looked confused. “What’s a Demencia?” 

As if in answer to Electroboy’s question, demonic, chaotic laughter could be heard echoing up from deep in the pit. 

Electroboy’s eyes widened in terror, looking from the hole that he was being moved over to the man in the paper sack and labcoat. “Am I gonna die?” 

Flug shrugged. “I have no idea. Depends on how well Demencia slept.” 

That was when the computer began to lower the cage down into the darkness below. Flug heard the sound of rapid, chaotic movement, which signaled that Demencia was awake and moving around the room down below. She had clearly gotten herself out of her straightjacket by the sound of it. Flug sighed, finishing off his coffee and waited. 

* 

Eletrcoboy’s cage was lowered into the dark pit. He held onto the bars of his cage with white knuckles, looking around, but he couldn’t see anything; the darkness was complete, but he could hear movement, the quick, rapid patter of something that sounded as if it were moving along the walls. He strained his eyes to see, tried to follow the rapid sound, but whatever it was down here with him moved quickly. 

He wanted to shout out, to scare it with his voice, force it to come closer so he could see it, but he couldn’t find his voice. Suddenly his throat was dry and his heartbeat made the pressure in his head thump. What was it? He wondered, a monster? A person? Something else entirely? 

That was the moment he heard a long, high-pitched and slightly hysterical laugh. 

“Oooh, little juicy boy!!” 

Eletrcoboy’s head snapped around at the sound of the voice. “Who are you??” 

“I’m your nightmare!!!” Whoever, or whatever it was laughed out loud, high and hysterically. 

The voice was followed by something slamming into his cage. Electricboy screamed as he was knocked off his feet and he saw a young pretty woman with wild green eyes and red hair. She looked to be wearing what he might have thought was a hat, but looked liked the skinned and fluffy remains of a lizard. A straightjacket dangled around her, the straps flapping as she hung onto the cage. She wore torn red and black striped leggings, one leg was akmost completely bare, showing off a shapely muscled leg, the shredded remains of the leggings or socks (he wasn’t sure and he wasn’t exactly in a position to care) barely visible under her straightjacket, her toes stuck through the end of the socks/leggings as she held onto his cage bars. Electroboy saw the remains of a metal shackles on one of her ankles telling him that she had once been chained down, her bare fingers wrapped around the bars, one arm covered with matching red and black striped arm sock, her other arm bare showing off a slender muscled arm. She pressed her face against the bars, stretching her face in what might have been comical if he wasn’t so terrified, and laughed. 

“Oooh you are a juice one!!” 

Before Eletrcoboy knew what was happening she bent the bars and leaped into the cage with him. 

Electroboy’s scream was high and shrill. 

* 

Flug heard laughing and screaming. He sighed, lifted his bag, and sipped his coffee, counted to fifteen, then hit a button that brought the cage up slowly. As the cage came into view, Flug saw a quivering mass lying on the bottom of the cage. Electroboy lay on his side, his uniform all ripped up and bloody. He had his arms over his head and was sobbing. 

“Make her stop!!” the young man wailed. 

Crouched on top of Electroboy, looking like a satisfied hyena, crouched Demencia, grinning and picking at her teeth. 

Demencia giggled. “Morning Flug!” 

She leapt off the sobbing sidekick to land gracefully on the edge of her pit. “What’s shaking, bag boy?” 

Flug sighed thinking that there was just not enough coffee in the world to deal with hyper Demencia every morning. 

Demencia headed to the door while laughing hysterically, the straps of her straightjacket flying behind her, ready to run rampant through the lab and the entire building when Flug spoke softly. 

“You should be good and get dressed because Black Hat requested that you go with him on a mission--just you and him.” 

Demencia stopped in the doorway, her body going still, her usual hunched form suddenly straightened up, ramrod straight. She turned very slowly, her eyes wide; her green eyes glowed with a manic light, and her arms hung limp at her sides. 

“What?” she asked, her voice just barely above a whisper. 

Flug smirked behind his paper bag--he couldn’t help the smirk. It wasn’t often that he got to shock Demencia or make her stop when she was about to go on a rampage. 

“Just you and him on a mission,” he repeated softly. “No one else, no 5.0.5….no me…” 

Demencia screamed and before Flug had a chance to put his coffee cup down, Demencia slammed into him, spilling hot coffee all over him. He screamed in surprised pain as the precious liquid burned his skin through his clothing, but Demencia didn’t notice as she wrapped herself around him like a hyper monkey and licked his paper bag. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!” Demencia squealed. 

Flug, his voice tight, just sighed. “Just get dressed Demencia.” 

* 

Black Hat sat in his office, his hands folded over the top of his cane behind his desk, waiting as patiently as he could in his lush, red and black office, but his patience was slowly wearing thin. He had wanted to be off half an hour ago to collect this debt from a customer who had worn Black Hat’s already thin patience even thinner by not paying what he owed; but he also understood that Demencia worked on her own time schedule. He sighed. It was part of what irritated him about her, but also what he liked about her--her rabid, chaotic nature. He smiled, thinking about her chaos. He delighted in watching her make mincemeat out of heroes, demolishing a hero’s installation in a matter of minutes. She was perfect in her irritated chaos. 

He was brought out of his musing by a knock at his door. 

Black Hat smiled, his rows of razor sharp teeth showed brightly across his face. Finally, he thought. 

The door opened timidly and Flug stuck his brown bagged head into his office. “Sir…” 

The door was thrown open and Demencia burst into the room, giggling in manic glee, dressed in her little black skirt and blue hoodie that not only hugged her trim figure, but showed off her legs nicely. Black Hat tried not to notice, but he did, his eyes travel unconsciously up her figure. He fixed a scowl on his features. 

Demencia smiled with happiness at seeing the man she loved, Black Hat dressed as he always was in his perfectly tailored black suit, blood red shirt and his infamous top hat and monocle. She swooned with pleasure as the essence of his evilness washed over her, giving her goosebumps. 

Flug grabbed Demencia by her shoulder and hauled her back. “Demencia! Stop!” 

Black Hat smiled and stood up behind his desk. As Flug and Demencia watched, Black Hat twisted and vanished in a twist of shadows, only to reappear in front of Flug and Demencia. 

Demencia went still, but her eyes were wild and excited. Black Hat could tell she was excited, which made him feel oddly pleased. Her smile was on the verge of madness, her eyes dancing with evil. Black Hat smiled his toothy smile again. He did enjoy Demencia and her chaotic nature. But his attention on Demencia was broken when he saw Flug cringing behind her. 

Black Hat looked down at Demencia, his voice rough and gravely. “Are you ready?” 

Demencia nodded her head enthusiastically. “Uhuh! Uhuh!” 

Black Hat moved his cane, hooking it over his left forearm. He reached out and grasped Demencia’s hand, guiding her close to him. Demencia stared up at him, a goofy and excited grin on her face, her green eyes dancing with equal parts pleasure and mischief. He smiled down at her and slowly wrapped his other arm around her waist, his hand resting against her lower back as he pressed her against him. 

Demencia was shuddering. She felt the cold of his touch through her clothing, the press of his cane against her back. He pulled her against him until her body was flush with his body, the aching cold of him seeped through her clothing and caressed her skin. His smile was sinister, his eyes dark, the blackness of his gaze filled her vision. Demencia had never fainted before, but she had swooned--a lot around Black Hat--but right now, with Black Hat bending over her, she thought she might faint from pure happiness. He leaned close, his lips only inches above hers so she could feel the coldness, the evilness of his breath brushed like a lover’s caress against her lips. 

“Ready?” he asked again in his smooth, deep voice. 

Demencia giggled and whispered, her eyes wide with excitement and anticipation. “Yes, yes!” 

Black Hat chuckled, glancing once at Flug before they vanished in a smoky cloud of darkness. 

Flug stood alone in Black Hat’s office with a frown on his face under his paper bag before he shook his head and stepped out of the office only to run straight into the fluffy chest of 5.0.5. The large blue bear wrapped his arms tight around Flug and lifted the small man off his feet, burying his face in fluff and warmth. 

Flug sighed with a muffled: “Morning 5.0.5.” 

5.0.5 made happy growls and grunts. 

Flug sighed again. “How about you take me to my lab?” 

5.0.5. Smiled with the joy of a child and carried Flug off, still holding the mad scientist to his chest. Flug just hung there, tolerant and resigned. 

* 

Black Hat and Demencia reappeared only moments later in a dank, dark basement laboratory. All around them, the only light was the faint, glowing green, yellows, and blues of hundreds of glass tubes, some holding the bodies of monstrosities that had never been seen in the light of the sun. Others held bubbling liquids of a variety of fluorescent colors and deadly liquids. Black Hat immediately shoved Demencia away from him, though not as forcefully or as harshly as he usually did. He frowned. Having her close had felt...well, he didn’t want to dwell on how it felt, but she was surprisingly soft, with firm muscles under silky skin, her breasts pressed up against his chest, the tickle of her hair against his chin, and she smelled...pleasant. 

These were all things he had noticed about her before, but for some reason today these aspects of her person were...slightly distracting and enjoyable in a way that he realized had been building over their time together. He frowned, feeling a shiver run down his spine, a shiver of...pleasure. 

Demencia stumbled back from Black Hat, the smile on her face made her cheeks hurt, but she had never been so happy. The way he held her, the smell of him, the feel, oh she was in love with his evil, his villainousness!!! She would do anything to make him happy, and hopefully today was one of those days. 

She began to giggle, her brain zipping and zapping in its pleasantly chaotic way, but Black Hat turned, his eyes blazing at her and she snapped her mouth shut on her hysterical giggles. He motioned for her to follow him as he began to move like one of the shadows through the lab, silently. Nothing about him made a sound unless he wished to make his presence known. Demencia hurried quietly behind him, her green eyes dancing with the hope of mischief, mischief that would make her beloved boss give her one of his rare, frightening smiles. She swallowed down her swooning giggles as she followed close behind him. Black Hat moved with the silence of the grave. Demencia could be quiet when she wanted to, a natural born hunter. She moved behind him silently, unaware that her silent movements pleased Black Hat; he appreciated a good hunter and Demencia was one of the best. 

After a few minutes of wandering through the flourescent horror show of a lab, they both heard someone mumbling not too far ahead of them. Whoever it was, they were talking to themselves since they never spoke above a whisper and the words seemed random and incoherent. 

“Must put...no no...acid...yes...haha...need more rats...bigger rats...no...freakin frankin...work…” 

Black Hat emerged between two large Tesla coils, motioning for Demencia to come up beside him. She did and smiled when she saw the man in front of them. 

He was small and bald with wild tuffs of white hair surrounding his head like a halo. Demencia could see the man was ancient, his bespectacled face was covered in wrinkles, sitting on the concrete floor, papers surrounding him, along with folders, beakers filled with spitting, dangerous substances sitting on the floor in glass beakers. There was a jar of something glowing next to him, providing the man with a weak light while he scribbled furiously on one sheet of paper almost ripping it out, but then, as she stared a little harder she realized she knew this guy--Dr. Freddy Norton. An evil genius known as Rat Man, or as Demencia liked to refer to him, Dr. Stinky Rat Butt. The guy was around the same age as Flug, or he used to be (unless Flug was older than she thought. Demencia narrowed her eyes as a smile spreading across her face, just another reason to get that bag off his face.) Clearly something had happened to the guy to age him like that she thought with a frown. 

“Good morning, Dr. Norton.” 

Black Hat’s deep voice rumbled in his throat like gravel being dragged across a slab of concrete causing Demencia to become all squishy inside. She bit down on her bottom lip grinning. She could listen to him talk in that evil voice all day long, saying horrible evil words like No, Horrible, Destruction!!! He was so delicious Demencia thought with happiness, so deliciously evil! 

Dr. Norton hopped to his feet. “Black Hat! I ah…” 

Black Hat smiled but it wasn’t a nice smile--it was all fangs and snake tongue whipping out to caress the fangs that filled Black Hat’s mouth. “I’m here about the debt you owe, Dr. Norton, it is time for me to collect.” 

Dr. Norton yelped and took several steps back. “No, ah...yes...but I’m so close!! I only need a little more time before my project is finished then I can pay you back with all the money…” 

Black Hat narrowed his eyes. “Money means nothing to me Dr. Norton, you know that. I’m here for what you really owe me. You signed the contract, did you not?” 

There was a soft puff of smoke but Demencia could smell the brimstone and sulfur as a roll of paper appeared in Black Hat’s hand, unscrolling to reveal Dr. Norton’s signature. 

“I am here to collect,” Black Hat stated again. 

Dr. Norton shook his head. “No...no...not yet...no!” 

He turned and ran. 

Black Hat smiled at Demencia. “Demencia, show Dr. Norton what happens to those who do not honor their contracts.” 

Demencia looked at Black Hat with slowly growing wide eyes filled with happiness, a bright smile spreading across her face. 

“Anything for you Black Hat!” She squealed with delight and took off giving chase. 

Black Hat chuckled watching her go. He did love to watch Demenica play with her victims. 

* 

Dr. Norton ran as fast as he could, but his experiments (and the contract) had aged him and he moved slower than he should have. He had just rounded one of the largest test tubes that held the floating remains of one of his monsters, it’s dead red eyes following him, but just as Norton thought he was about to reach the latch to his escape route something hit him from behind knocking the air from his lungs and sent him sprawling across the floor. He gasped in pain and made the mistake of rolling over. 

Standing over him, her eyes glowing green in the dim fluorescent light, was a beautiful woman with madness in her eyes and a crazed smile on her face, her hands on her hips as she looked down at him. 

“Time to pay Black Hat what you owe him, buddy bear!” 

Norton screamed when the woman pounced on him. 

* 

Black Hat smiled hearing the sounds of Norton’s anguished screams mixed with Demencia’s hysterical, mad laughter, the sound of glass breaking and then silence. He walked slowly, trusting Demencia to take care of the good doctor for him. Demencia was quite good at what she did, which was one of her many qualities that he enjoyed about her. He frowned. Maybe he should consider spending more time with Demencia, as she was quite entertaining, delightful to watch and there was something about her that stirred him in ways he wasn’t usually stirred...except by truly evil things… 

He smiled. Yes, he supposed he and Demencia should start to spend a little more time together. 

Black Hat turned a corner and stopped, grinning with pleasure when he saw his Demencia sitting on top of a sniveling, whimpering Dr. Norton who was now covered in bloody bite marks, deep scratches, and a multitude of slowly blossoming black and blue bruises. Demencia had wrapped the man up in something wet and dripping, he couldn’t be sure what it was, but since there was a large broken glass container nearby, the thick green fluid had pooled across the floor, he supposed she might have used the remains of one of Dr. Norton’s own experiments. His wicked smile expanded. Demencia was quite creative. He did love that about her. 

Black Hat was silent, his cane only now making a sound as he thumped it against the floor. 

“Now, Dr. Norton, have you reconsidered the payment of your debt, or shall I let my dear Demencia have a little more fun?” Black Hat asked with a hint of diabolical humor in his voice. 

Dr. Norton whimpered. “No, no please, no! I’ll pay! I’ll pay!!” 

Black Hat smiled. “Good.” 

He started to turn, but stopped and motioned for Demencia. “Demencia--come here.” 

Demencia happily hopped off of Dr. Norton, hurrying to stop in front of Black Hat with a bright smile. “Yes Black Hat?” 

“You did very well today Demencia. I’ve decided to reward you,” Black Hat said softly, his deep, hoarse voice sent new waves of shivers over Demencia’s skin. 

“A reward?” She giggled manically. “What?” 

Black Hat surprised her as he reached out, grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He guided her close, his eyes staring down into hers. It made Demencia feel as if she were staring into the pits of hell. He leaned in close, she could feel the tickle of his breath against her skin. 

Black Hat pressed his cold lips to hers, kissing the corner of her mouth. 

He pulled away just far enough to whisper. “You did a very, very good job Demencia. I think you and I shall have to do another mission together soon, just the two of us.” 

Black Hat released her and turned, flowing back the way they had come. 

Demencia stood still for a moment in shock. She licked the corner of her mouth where his lips had touched her before a shudder ran through her, starting at the bottom of her feet and working its way quickly up her body to her head before she squealed with happiness. He kissed me!! She thought to herself ready to bounce off the walls. He kissed me! He kissed me!! 

“Demencia!! Come along!” Black Hat yelled from somewhere in the darkness of the lab. 

“Coming!!” Demencia hurried off at a hopping run. 

Dr. Norton watched from his place on the floor with a confused frown before he cried out in agony as his body was suddenly twisted, contorted, and folded, before he disappeared in a blink. 

Black Hat’s voice could be heard in the darkness of the lab. 

“Come along Demencia, hold on tightly to me.” 

“With pleasure!” Demencia responded, followed by her hysterical, demented laughter.


End file.
